Maryse Meets the Deadman
by nightmarelover
Summary: Maryse, a scared depressed diva meets undertaker after a one night stand can they find love Contains :rape,sex scene and more Disclaimer : i do not own the characters in the story
1. Maryse

**Chapter 1**

Maryse was walking backstage with a smirk on her face. After she won the divas championship she thought she deserved to be happy and confident. Everybody else thought that she was happy and confident all the time.

The fact is nothing could be further from the truth. The smirk on her face was just covering up how she really felt inside. On the inside she was always scared or depressed or sometimes even both.

It is true that the divas title did make her feel a little better but the feeling did not last very long. The reason she was never happy any more was because of her boyfriend randy orton. She could not understand how everything went wrong. It started out great at first but somewhere along the line he got really possessive. At First she thought he got possessive because he was the jealous type.

Then after a while he became abusive. It was not that bad at first, only when he was drunk but then as time went by things got a lot worse. She always wanted to tell somebody about this but she was worried about what randy would do.

Then to make her even more depressed than she was,she had a crush on his enemy the Undertaker. That was something that depressed her the most, she wanted him but couldn't have him for more than one reason

end of chapter read/review


	2. Undertaker

****

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I have to thank all of the people who took time to notice my second great fanfic in its first chapter. Speaking of said chapters this is going to be the last short chapter because the first two are just basic thoughts of Maryse and the Undertaker. Now on with the story.

* * *

The deadman was walking backstage in a foul mood. He definitely had a good number of reasons to be in a foul mood. One reason is he just lost the world heavyweight title to triple h after interference from randy orton. The second is management is putting other superstars in main events while at the same time they are ignoreing him more often as time goes by.

He was mad orton for some reasons other than his interference. The Undertaker was mad at orton because of the changes in his girlfriend Maryse. I mean technically yes everything seemed the same on the outside but he could tell that the smirk on her face was somewhat forced.

The truth is he always sort of liked Maryse but never said anything because of a divorce from his wife. He didn't want to take the risk and that is what pissed him off the most.

End of Chapter read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After those thoughts left the mind of the deadman he bumped into Maryse. Maryse said " good luck in your match tonight." The Undertaker said thank you and then he walked away. As soon as the deadman walked away Maryse said " damn i should have told him that i liked him."

* * *

The Undertaker was thinking (damn i should have told her that i liked her. Why didn't I?)

Then, Maryse was walking back to her locker room she saw that her boyfriend, Randy Orton, was waiting for her. She said " what the hell do you want Randy?" Randy Orton wanted to hit her but he kept his cool.

Randy said " you better watch your mouth. I am here because tonight i got a Match tonight with the Undertaker. Maryse's eyes widened as she remembered all of the vicious things that Randy did to the Undertaker during there rivalry. Also, to make Maryse sick to her stomach, Randy Orton said " You might want to be at ringside when i end then Undertaker's career once and for all." Maryse started to walk away but Randy Orton grabbed her arm. Maryse told him to let go but when he refused she kicked him in the groin.

Then Maryse walked to the deadman's locker room and knocked on the door. When the door opened the Undertaker said " Maryse what are you doing here." Maryse said " I came to talk to you." When the deadman saw the look on Maryse's face he said " come in."

End of Chapter read/review.


	4. lust pt 1

**Chapter 4**

So Maryse walked into his locker room and sat on the couch. The Undertaker said " what's on your mind?" Maryse was about to answer but she realized that the Undertaker didn't have a shirt on,which only made her blush.

Maryse was thinking (i want a piece of that.) She said " its about my boyfriend Randy." The Undertaker said " what about him?" Maryse waited a minute or two before saying " i can't break up with him, no matter how much i want to." The Undertaker said " why not?"

Maryse hesitated for a moment before she said " the reason that i can't break up with him is that i am scared. I am scared that i won't find anyone else and i am scared of what Randy will do to me if i break up with him."

After Maryse said that she just broke down crying and the Undertaker pulled her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

That seemed to work because after a while Maryse stopped crying. Then Maryse said " he has been abusive lately. As I went to my locker room i saw him standing there saying how he has got a match against you and what he is going to do. Then i tried to get away from him but he grabbed my arm hard and wouldn't let go. So i kicked him in the groin and came here.

The Undertaker was thinking (that explains the bruise on her arm.) Then Maryse started crying harder then before and as the Undertaker pulled her into his arms she clung to him.

Then after about ten minutes Maryse stopped crying and she got out of his lap and tried to walk but that didn't fully happen. As soon as Maryse got up she lost her balance and the result was her on the couch, on top of the Undertaker , with her lips crashing into his. At first they both were too shocked to move but soon Undertaker had kissed her. At first Maryse was stunned but she still deepened the kiss. Suddenly Maryse felt two hands going up her legs. When she felt them on her butt she squealed in both surprise and pleasure.

As this was happening Maryse was thinking ( i am so happy that he likes me the same way i like him.) The Undertaker felt her hands traveling down toward his lower region.

As the Undertaker was using his hands to explore Maryse's body he was thinking ( I can not believe that i am doing this. How can this feel this good after i just divorced my wife?) When Maryse felt the Undertaker's hands going under her shirt she said " let me help you with that." After Maryse said that she took her shirt off, revealing her pink bra.

Then it was Maryse's turn. She took off his pants revealing his boxers. Then she felt the Undertaker hesitate for a second. She purred " take me" into his ear. That seemed to do the trick because he was no longer hesitating like before. Then his lips met hers and as the two tongues were fighting for supremacy the Undertaker unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.

After the deadman did that he saw that her huge, perky breasts were now exposed. Maryse then moaned in pleasure as she felt one of the Undertaker's hand massaging her breasts and the other hand heading down toward her pants.

End of Chapter read and review.


	5. lust pt 2 and a match

**Chapter 5**

Sorry for ending that last chapter on a cliffhanger. It has just been a while since i uploaded a new chapter. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now on with the story. Also, this isn't the one night stand i mentioned in the summary but the one night stand will come soon.

* * *

Once the Undertaker's hand got down to her pants he wasted no time taking her pants off revealing her pink panties. Then Maryse took off his boxers. When she did she was thinking (damn he is big.)

Then she took off her panties so now they were both equally naked. " Suddenly Maryse felt something thrust inside of her. Then she huskily whispered "faster harder." The Undertaker immediately complied with what she had said.

It didn't take her long to reach her climax. Once she did she felt completely drained. Maryse kissed the deadman on the lips before falling asleep. The Undertaker was about to fall asleep but he noticed she was shivering. He then spotted the blanket that was sitting on top of the couch. He pulled it over both of them before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Maryse woke up about half an hour later. When she saw the Undertaker wake up she flipped her blonde hair back , giving him a nice view of her chest. Then she started stroking his chest with her fingers. Once the deadman was fully awake he said " that was incredible."

Maryse said " you took the words right out of my mouth." Then she kissed him on the lips again. The Undertaker returned and deepened the kiss. Then as they were about to do "it" again Maryse looked at the clock that was on the wall. She said " we have to get ready. The main event is in five minutes. He looked at the clock and said " you're right we have to hurry."

Maryse found her clothes scattered around the room and quickly put them on. The Undertaker did the same thing. Then once Maryse left the Undertaker was thinking (you don't have to be afraid of randy anymore. He is not going to hurt you ever again.)

* * *

Maryse was walking backstage when Randy spotted her. Randy said " where the hell were you?" Maryse, after all the crap she had to put up with from Orton, slaps him across the face and said " i don't have to answer you. I am not your girlfriend anymore." Then Maryse walked away.

Randy was thinking (no one breaks up with me and gets away with it.) Then he headed to the ring for his no holds barred match against the Undertaker.

* * *

When the no holds barred match started, the Undertaker was dominating. However, when he attempted a chokeslam Randy Orton countered with a low blow. He then hit an RKO on the deadman.

He attempted to pin the deadman but the deadman kicked out at two. Randy then noticed that Maryse was at ringside. He then went to go get a chair to use. Maryse stopped him but Randy grabbed her by the hair and nailed her with an RKO. The Undertaker took the chair Randy was about to use and knocked him out with it before he went to check on Maryse.

After a while Maryse opened her eyes and the Undertaker helped her get to her feet. Then once the Undertaker got back in the ring Randy Orton nailed him with an RKO and pinned him for the three count.

End of Chapter, Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Next, i bet that you were all a little shocked that Randy won. He is going to get what is coming to him and the match was just fuel to add to the fire. Now on with the story.

* * *

After the match Randy Orton tried to use the steel chair but the Undertaker choke slammed him. Then the deadman tombstoned him head first on the steel chair. Then he looked for Maryse but ws shocked when she wasn't there.

So he just decided to get changed and then head to a bar. He was thinking (tonight was absolutely crazy. Could i be falling in love with Maryse?)

* * *

Maryse was at a bar after the match tonight. She went to a bar so she could forget about all of her troubles. However all she was thinking about was the Undertaker. She was thinking about he comforted her and she was thinking about what they did before the match.

Then she was thinking (could you be the one to help me break free of Orton? I wish you were here right now.)

* * *

The Undertaker went to a bar to think about what happened that night. All his thoughts were about Maryse. He knows that he likes her and maybe even loves her but he doesn't know how much yet.

Then after a couple of drinks he looked over to the other end of the bar. Then he realized that Maryse was there. So he went over to where she was sitting and said " thinking about something?"

Maryse turned to face the person who was talking to her. Once she saw who it was she said " yeah. I guess you could say that." Then he said " you're not the only one." Maryse kissed him on the lips and with a sly smile on her face said " we should finish this conversation back at the hotel." The Undertaker simply nodded and then the two went back to the hotel.

Once they got to the hotel room Maryse pushed him on the bed and said " don't move." Then Maryse went to go get a shower. In the shower Maryse was thinking ( now we're going to finish what we started earlier.)

Maryse finished her shower about twenty minutes later. She walked out of the bathroom, went over to the bed, and sat in the Undertaker's lap wearing nothing but a towel. She pushed him back so he would be on the bed looking up at her. She took off his clothes so he was naked. Then she removed the towel that she was wearing.

Maryse kissed him passionately. The Undertaker did the same while their hands were exploring each others body. Maryse was moaning in pleasure as they were doing this. Then, the Undertaker flipped her over so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. He started caressing her breasts with one hand while caressing her legs with the other.

Maryse was moaning in ecstasy as her body was being caressed. She then started stroking his chest and then she felt something thrust into her. As the thrusting got faster and harder she moaned in pleasure and said " i am going to cum." Then she hit her orgasm around the same time that he hit his. Then they licked up all the juices that was there. Then Maryse said " i love you" and then she fell asleep into his arms. The deadman said " i love you too" before he fell asleep.

End of Chapter, read and review.


End file.
